Christmas with a Twist
by Maylee2003
Summary: Mistletoe and Christmas trees in a galaxy far, far away. What could possibly happen? First story, written Christmas 2002. Don't be too harsh on me!


Disclaimer: All Star Wars material belongs to the great George Lucas. Any original characters and the plot, of course, is mine. I'm not making any money off of this so don't sue me!  
  
Christmas with a Twist  
  
"I've never liked the cold season on Coruscant!" Mara Jade exclaimed through chattering teeth. She was wearing several layers of clothing, but still she was shivering. The heating coil in the speeder which she and her fiancé, Luke Skywalker, were riding in broke, basking them in the cold of the Coruscant winter.  
"Me neither. Reminds me too much of Hoth," Luke responded taking his outer coat off and wrapping it around Mara's shoulders. "Warmer now?"  
"Not quite," she said resting her head on Luke's shoulder. As Luke wrapped his arms around her, she sighed in content. "That did it."  
"I feel warmer too."  
"Tell me again about this 'Christmas' holiday everyone's supposed to be celebrating." It was obvious from her tone of voice that she had never celebrated Christmas before.  
"Well, it's a day when families across the galaxy come together and give each other gifts which we put under the Christmas tree."  
"So, that's why we bought the big spruce. I wondered what that had to with a holiday."  
"That's not all though. When we get it to Leia's, we get to decorate it."  
"Decorate it?" Mara repeated, puzzled.  
"Put ornaments on it, garland, lights, and the tree topper, usually a star."  
"Sounds like a really interesting holiday," Mara said.  
"Hey, that means you're first official Christmas will be with me."  
"I can't think of a better person to spend it with if it's about family and love."  
  
"Momma, when's Uncle Luke and Mara coming with the tree?"  
"Soon, Anakin. Now, get back in the kitchen and help Jacen and Jaina finish making the ornament," Leia Organa Solo told her eight-year-old son.  
"Okay!" he exclaimed rushing back into the kitchen.  
Leia walked through the common room and into the bedroom where she saw Han Solo rummaging through the closet, looking for the tree decorations. "Found them yet?"  
"Does it look like it, Sweetheart?" Han's muffled voice replied. After a few seconds of silence, "There they are!" he exclaimed pulling a good-sized box from the closet.  
Leia followed her husband as he carried the box into the living room and set it in the middle of the floor. "I'm going to check on the kids and see how they're doing with the ornament."  
Leia crossed into the kitchen and watched as her eldest child, Jaina, put the last letter on the newest family ornament while her twin brother, Jacen, held the circular object still. Anakin was putting the rest of the colors back where they belonged in his paint set and cleaning up the mess they had made while making the ornament.  
"Almost finished?" Leia asked when Jaina completed the lettering.  
"Yes, completely," Jacen said taking it from his twin and showing it to Leia. "How does it look, Mom?"  
"Beautiful. I'm sure Mara will love it. Now, hurry and put it in the box before Uncle Luke and Mara get here. I'm sure you don't want to ruin the surprise."  
"Yes, Mom!" all three said in unison and left the kitchen to fetch the small box that it would go in.  
Leia smiled in spite of herself. Her kids could be so sweet sometimes. Especially around Christmas time. They were especially happy to make an ornament for Mara. They thought, like she did, that it would help Mara feel like part of the family even though she wasn't quite yet.  
"Momma?" Anakin asked returning to the kitchen with a small box. "Do you think Mara will like her ornament?"  
"I'm sure she'll love it."  
"Can we start calling her 'Aunt Mara' now?" Jaina asked. Jaina was already fascinated with her. Leia was sure that Mara loved her and the other kids just as much as they her.  
"You'll have to ask her that Jaina," Leia replied just as the door chime sounded. "That would be them."  
Leia crossed quickly to the door and pressed the open key. The sight that awaited her nearly set her laughing. Her brother was holding a huge Christmas by himself and clearly staggering under its weight. Mara was beside him shaking her head in humor.  
"Boy am I glad you came to the door quickly!" Luke exclaimed slowly- with obvious strain-bringing the huge spruce inside.  
"You were the one who insisted that you could carry it without my help. 'It's not that heavy,' you said. Eating your words now aren't you Farmboy?"  
"Yes, very sour," Luke managed through gritted teeth. Both women shook their heads at the terrible pun.  
"What's all the commotion in here?" Han asked coming from the bedroom as Anakin rushed by him trying to hide the ornament box from Mara. He needn't have worried. Mara's attention was solely on Luke. "Hi guys. Let me help you with that tree, Luke."  
"Thanks, it was getting rather heavy," Luke replied relieved that he didn't have bear the burden on his own anymore.  
"I offered to help him carry it, but he adamantly insisted that he could carry it on his own," Mara said. Putting a sly smile on her face, she added, "I think his Jedi ego is getting to his head."  
"Funny. Ha. Ha," Luke said smiling as he and Han carried the tree to its spot in a corner next to the "window"- a holoprojection-and sat it down. "Whew! That thing was heavy!"  
The three children stormed the new arrivals. Jaina jumped immediately into Mara's arms. "Whoa! Someone must be really happy to see me!"  
"Yes indeed!" Jaina exclaimed.  
"Easy guys. Give your tired uncle a break!" Luke exclaimed as he was bombarded by the two Solo boys.  
"Since you and Uncle Luke are getting married," Jaina began slowly to Mara, "is it all right if we start calling you 'Aunt Mara'?"  
"Well," Mara began making Jaina hang in suspense, "it will take some getting used to, but I think I could stand being called an aunt."  
"Okay. I love you, Aunt Mara," she said hugging her once more.  
"Love you too, Jaya," she replied as Jaina walked off to join her brothers. Luke crossed to her side.  
"Being called 'Aunt Mara' already?"  
"I could get used to it. I never thought I'd be good with children."  
"You're doing all right. They absolutely adore you," Luke said as he led her to a seat on the couch. "I think you'll make a great mother one day."  
"Always the optimist," Mara replied resting her head on her fiancé's shoulder. They watched as they Solo kids peaked into the decorations box.  
They had started taking the decorations out of the box when Leia interrupted their progress. "Not yet, guys. We have to hang the stockings up first remember?"  
"Stockings?" Mara inquired.  
Luke smiled. "The kids believe that the 'Gift Giving Jedi' will leave candy and small toys in their stockings on Christmas Eve."  
"Gift-Giving Jedi," Mara repeated. "Isn't that the story that Leia's supposed to tell them on Christmas Eve?"  
"Yes," Luke answered, "It's a really cute story. You'll love it."  
"Why do parents tell their children stories of a person who doesn't really exist?"  
"It's part of the Christmas tradition."  
"Oh." Mara still wasn't entirely sure that she understood this whole Christmas thing.  
As if reading her thoughts, Luke took her hand. Softly, he replied, "You'll get it. Don't worry about it."  
"I'm sure I will," she replied, her face still showing a hint of confusion, but it faded quickly away. "Just one question though. It's still a week before Christmas. Why are you decorating now?"  
"I think you already know that answer," Luke said as he moved closer to her.  
"Tradition," Mara said as they leaned closer to kiss unaware that they were being watched by a couple of curious children.  
"Yuck!" the boys said in unison.  
"I hate it when grownups do that!" Anakin added.  
"Shut up you two!" Jaina shot back. "I think it's sweet. Uncle Luke loves Aunt Mara. Let's give them some privacy." They left and started to their bedroom.  
Han walked in at that time, but unlike his kids, didn't give the couple the same courtesy. "I don't see any mistletoe in here guys."  
Luke blushed, instantly sending both Han and Mara into barely controlled laughter.  
"Farmboy modesty," Mara kidded wondering what mistletoe was as she buried her face in Luke's chest to hide her own mild embarrassment.  
"Ready to decorate the tree?" Han asked the kids and the embarrassed duo as Leia entered hands full of stockings. She sized up the situation immediately and let an amused smile slip to her husband that said, Couldn't resist, could you?  
"Guess I'll have to wait to find out what 'mistletoe' is later on," Mara whispered to Luke kissing his still red cheek once before getting up to assist the enthusiastic kids in decorating the tree.  
  
"Where does this one go?" Mara asked holding up a rather large star.  
"It goes on top. It's the topper. Can I put it on top?" Anakin asked.  
"Sure," Mara said handing him the star then picking him up high enough so that he could place the star on top of the tree. "Is that all of the ornaments?"  
"Not quite," Jacen said as Mara put little Anakin down. "There's still one more box to go. The family ornaments."  
"Family ornaments?" Mara inquired becoming interested.  
"It's an Alderaani tradition," Leia explained holding a small box with ornaments in it, "Each member of the family has an ornament made for them by their parents and other family members when they are young. Bail made my ornament, and I in turn made Luke's and Han's. The children's ornaments were made by each of us."  
"That's cute."  
"Anakin, you're the youngest. Take yours first and hang it on the tree." Anakin's was the shape of a small puzzle symbolic of his love of solving things.  
"Jacen. Jaina." Theirs were matching globes since they were twins both a bright purple decorated with pink and blue glitter respectively. Like Anakin's their ornaments had their names on them.  
"Luke, our turn," Leia said picking hers up and handing Luke his. They were both colored like planets, the worlds they grew up on: Alderaan and Tatooine.  
"Han." Han took his ornament, the last one in the container, shaped like the Millennium Falcon, and hung it on the tree.  
"Our family tree is displayed," Leia said.  
"Not quite," Jaina said softly as Jacen and Anakin brought in another small box.  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Leia said. "Mara, we have a Christmas gift for you."  
"But I thought the gift giving was still a week away," Mara said puzzled, looking at the box Anakin's pudgy hands was holding.  
"It doesn't matter. I just think this one needs to be opened now."  
Anakin put the small box in Mara's hands. "Go ahead, Aunt Mara."  
Mara carefully popped the lid open and was thoroughly shocked at what she pulled out. It was a green orb shaped like a heart with red lettering on it announcing "AUNT MARA" in neat handwriting, obviously Jaina's.  
"It's beautiful. Thank you," she replied wrapping all three of the children in one big hug.  
"Aren't you going to hang it up?" Luke asked.  
"Where though?" she asked looking for a spot on the tree.  
"I think," Luke began leading her to the tree, "right here will be good."  
"Conveniently close to yours," she observed as she hung her new ornament on the tree.  
"Welcome to our family," the kids said in unison.  
"I don't know what to say," Mara said still in shock.  
"You don't have to say anything," Han said as he and Leia joined their happy circle in another round of hugs.  
  
"You guys going to stay and eat dinner with us?" Han asked Luke and Mara a couple of hours later.  
"You know we will," Mara replied. "I just have a small errand to run first. I'll be right back."  
"Can I go with you, Aunt Mara?" Jaina asked.  
"Don't you think you'd better get your parents' permission first?" Mara asked glancing sideward at Han and Leia.  
Jaina looked at them. "Mom, Dad?"  
They looked at each other. Han nodded slightly. Leia replied,"I don't see why not."  
Jaina nearly jumped for joy as Mara led her out into the corridor. "You know," she started as the door closed," you might actually be able to help me with my shopping."  
After a good fifty meters down the hall and approaching a turbolift, Jaina asked, "What can I help you with, Aunt Mara?"  
"You can help me find Luke a Christmas present. What do you think he'll like?"  
Jaina thought hard about it, her forehead crinkling a bit.  
"I think that Uncle Luke won't care what you get him for Christmas. What matters is that if it comes from the heart. That's what Christmas is all about."  
Mara was silent as they boarded the turbolift. From the heart? What can I get him that's from my heart? she thought in dismay. I'll think of something.  
She kept thinking about it throughout the turbolift ride.  
  
"It's beautiful Luke," Leia said. "I'm sure she'll love it."  
"She's never the type to wear jewelry just for pleasure though."  
"If it's from you she will," Leia assured her brother.  
"Gotta hand it to ya Kid," Han said, that old, lopsided smile kicking in, "you sure know how to please a lady."  
Luke blushed, but Han wasn't finished quite yet. "Learned it all from me."  
"Oh, please, from a scruffy rogue like yourself?" Leia chided softly.  
Han folded his arms smugly. "All from me."  
"You wish!" Luke said laughing as Han put a fake wounded look on his face.  
"Seriously, Luke," Leia said quelling the confrontation, "She'll love it."  
The object in question was a very expensive looking necklace. It was solid gold with a dark green pendant, the color of Mara's eyes. It gleamed in the lamplight like a green fire, its beauty unleashed in the splendor of its grooves and etchings.  
"I'm sure she will too," Luke said softly, gazing at the pendant.  
  
After nearly an hour of looking for a present, Mara was getting frustrated. She hadn't found anything that she thought Luke would like. Jaina was being uncharacteristically quiet as well. She and the ten-year- old were just strolling down a corridor looking in windows when Mara caught a familiar face. None other than Lando Calrissian himself.  
"Oh jeez," she muttered under her breath. "Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me . . . "  
Too late. Lando spotted her and Jaina in a matter of seconds. He flashed a charming smile at the sight of them and strolled through the crowd to them. "Miss Mara Jade. Unusual seeing you gazing in merchandise windows." His gaze traveled down to her companion. "How are you today young Jaina?"  
"Fine, Lando," Jaina said blushing as Lando bent down and kissed her hand. "Aunt Mara and me were trying to find Uncle Luke a Christmas present."  
Lando's eyebrows rose slightly at "Aunt Mara." He shrugged it off though. "Even stranger. Being engaged to Luke's sure changed you a bit."  
"Not completely. I can still take you out with one punch," Mara replied as she glanced at her chronometer. "Hate to break this up Calrissian, but I've got to get Jaina and myself back to Han and Leia's for dinner. It was good seeing you though."  
"Bye, Mara. Tell them I said hi," Lando said.  
"Will do," Mara said walking off with Jaina on her heels.  
"We didn't find anything Aunt Mara," Jaina said dejectedly.  
"Don't worry, Jaya," Mara said. "We still have about a week to go. We'll find something."  
Jaina's spirits perked up instantly, and the spent the trek back talking about anything and everything.  
  
"There you are!" Leia exclaimed as she let Mara and Jaina in. "I thought you had taken Jaina and ran off planet with her," she added jokingly.  
"We thought about it, but decided that a few certain people would be very mad and miss us a lot," Mara replied to the charade. "By the way, we ran into Lando. He told us to tell you hi."  
"Yeah, he'll probably drop in later on, but I think that it is time to eat," Han said changing the subject smoothly.  
All seven joined together in the dining room, and dinner was served.  
  
An hour later, dinner was over and everyone was eating dessert, the children more excitedly.  
"Anakin, clean your face," Leia chided her youngest son. "That's what napkins are for." She looked at her other children as she said this. The twins instantly grabbed their napkins and wiped their faces as well.  
Mara found this episode amusing and covered her smile with a hand. "Is this how it always is at the Solo dinner table?" she whispered to Luke, who was sitting to her.  
"No," Luke replied, "it's worse."  
"Just like their father," Mara said humorously.  
Luke broke into laughter which Mara joined wholeheartedly.  
"What are they laughing about?" Han asked Leia.  
"Probably the table manners of a certain individual and his three children," she answered shooting a warning glance at Jacen as he tried to smack Jaina with a utensil.  
As fun as it all was, every good thing must come to an end. Thirty minutes later, Luke and Mara said to their good byes to the Solo family and walked out of the apartment hand-in-hand.  
"Would you like me to walk your home Mara?" Luke asked a few moments later.  
"I'm a big girl Luke. I can take care of myself," she replied. "Besides, if I get into trouble walking the short distance to my quarters, you'll be the first to hear my mental shout."  
"I'm sure," Luke replied closing the distance and hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you Mara."  
"Love you too, Farmboy."  
He kissed her gently and turned from her to begin his trek to his quarters.  
  
Mara returned to her quarters to find that she had a message on her comm console. It was Talon Karrde, her former boss, informing her that he had found a piece of information regarding Luke and Leia's parents, but neither he nor Ghent-that was a surprise-could crack it.  
"It seems to be one of the emperor's personal codes. You're the only person I know of who can crack it," Karrde's holo said.  
The holo finished playing, and Mara shut it off, opening a new channel to Karrde's ship, the Wild Karrde. She was greeted by Aves' rugged face.  
"Aves, it's Mara. Karrde left me a message about information he found on Luke and Leia's parents."  
"Yes, unfortunately he's away at this point, but he left me the duty of transferring the data to you."  
"Let's have it then," Mara said fetching a datacard and sticking into the data drive.  
"Sending it over now," Aves reported.  
Mara waited for the indicator light to blink signaling that the transfer was complete. She didn't have to wait for long.  
"Got it," she announced. "Thanks Aves."  
"Always a pleasure doing business with you. Wild Karrde out."  
"Jade out." Mara cut the transmission. What luck! This will be the perfect gift for Luke. Have to remember to think Karrde for this.  
Mara spent the next few hours decoding level after level of encryption codes. Finally giving up, she turned out the lights at oh one hundred.  
  
The days passed quickly by, and before Mara, Luke, Han, Leia, and the rest of Coruscant knew, Christmas Eve had arrived.  
It seemed all of Imperial City was decked in greens and reds, ribbons, bells, wreaths, and almost anything else Christmas. Spirits were up, and everyone was ready for the big celebration. Mara, however, was still a little unsure. She had never truly celebrated Christmas before now. It was just another day on the calendar to her. Not anymore, she told herself as she gazed at the datapad which contained the information Karrde had sent her a week ago for Luke and Leia.  
It wasn't much, just a picture of a young Anakin Skywalker in Jedi robes standing next to an attractive, young senator from Naboo named Padmé Amidala. They were clearly at some type of social function. The datacard announced simply: Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala and her escort Padawan Jedi Anakin Skywalker.  
From the picture, they were obviously good friends. That was what the average eye would detect. Mara could see deeper into the picture however. It was in their posture and eyes, plus how Padmé looked eerily like Leia. This woman was their mother, no doubt about it. Mara suddenly wanted to know more about her, for Luke. She left Luke a message and trotted out of her quarters to the library.  
  
Luke emerged from the refresher and noticed instantly that the message indicator on the comm console was blinking. He discovered that it was from Mara and characteristically short:  
Hey Luke,  
Went to run an errand. See you soon.  
Mara  
They were to meet in a practice room for a sparring session until it was time to meet Leia and Han for dinner. He grabbed a bowl of fruit and some mineral water and began consuming his lunch. He ran through some mental exercises as he ate.  
An hour and a half later, he left to meet Mara. He found her in the practice room doing some of her mental exercises. She, like he, was dressed in clothing suitable for exercising. She was silent for a moment, bringing herself back to reality. She opened her eyes and focused on Luke.  
"I've never seen the library so empty!" Mara offered in way of greeting as she got up and hugged her fiancé.  
"Why were you running an errand in the library?" Luke asked trying in vain to put pieces together in his mind.  
Mara's motive, however, was eluding him. She, sensing his confusion, decided to tell him, just a little. "Just looking up info on a planet called Naboo. Nothing really interesting about it. Beautiful world-like Alderaan was-with a democratically elected monarch."  
"Oh," Luke said, waiting for more. Mara, however, stayed silent.  
Mara smiled, kissing his confused face. "Maybe I'll tell you more later."  
"Ready for some sparring?" Luke asked unhooking his lightsaber from his belt.  
"What do you think?" Mara challenged drawing her saber and activating it in one fluid motion.  
Luke barely had time to respond as Mara attacked.  
  
Leia sat in her bedroom wrapping presents while Han and the kids worked in the boys' room. She smiled in amusement as she thought of little Anakin trying to peek at the presents that would be under the tree.  
"Mom,"he would plead. "Can't I open just one?"  
Then, she would remind him that he could open all of his on Christmas day, but not today. He would be sad for a few seconds, then perk up as wild thoughts of what he would get ran through his head.  
She was finishing the wrapping on Han's last gift-from herself-when she heard Han's voice. "Is it safe to come in?"  
Leia put the bow on the present and said, "Sure. No more Death Stars in here."  
Han walked in slowly, mockingly looking around checking for any hidden enemies. Leia laughed in spite of herself. "Finished already?"  
"With yours," Leia said pointing to the stack on the bed. "And you get to carry them and stick them under the tree."  
She picked them up off the bed and handed them to her husband. When he grabbed them, it became obvious that she used the Force to pick them up. Han staggered slightly under the weight of his gifts.  
"Jedi hocus pocus," he muttered.  
"It has its advantages," Leia replied grinning evilly as Han struggled to carry his gifts under the tree. She followed him in spite of herself and smiled as she sighed in relief when she dropped the gifts under the tree.  
"Couldn't resist, could you?" Han inquired, half glaring at her.  
"You deserved it!"  
Their charade was interrupted by a metallic prissy voice, obviously See-Threepio. "Mistress Leia, Captain Solo. I wish to inquire when you wanted me to start preparing dinner for the family."  
Leia checked the chronometer, reading about fifteen hundred. "You may start at about seventeen hundred. for dinner at nineteen hundred, Threepio."  
"Thank you, Mistress Leia. Will you be needing my services until then?"  
"No, Threepio. You are free until then."  
The golden chatterbox walked stiffly out before he could be bombarded by three kids each carrying a stack of gifts. Jaina paused to get a new hold of her stack, unaware that she was standing under mistletoe. Han grinned at Leia, then crossed over to his daughter.  
"Here Jaina, let me help you with that," he said taking some of her gifts and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Hey, what was that for?" she asked turning red as the wrapping paper.  
"You were standing under the mistletoe, Sweetheart."  
"Oh," she said embarrassed. She took the gifts into the common room and set them under the tree. Han followed, setting the rest of Jaina's pile with the other gifts. "What are you two laughing at?" she asked her brothers, glaring at them as they chuckled uncontrollably.  
  
"Are you sure you're not reviving any of your old death threats?" Luke asked from the floor, where he was rubbing his shin after Mara's painful kick. Luckily, he had deactivated his lightsaber as he fell, or he would have sliced himself in two.  
Mara smiled smugly. "Just had to remind you what a formidable opponent I am."  
"I certainly got the picture," Luke said wincing at the pain in his ribs from a previous tumble.  
He activated his saber again and waited patiently for Mara's next attack. It came shortly thereafter, a thrust to the head which he blocked and parried away. After an hour of this, they ceased sparring, both dropping to the floor, exhausted.  
"That was fun," Mara panted.  
"And very tiring," Luke added as he forced himself up and helping Mara follow suit. He glimpsed at his chrono. "It's only sixteen hundred. That leaves us three hours before we have to meet Han and Leia. We have time to rest some."  
"Great," Mara said. "I guess I'll see you then."  
"Bye, Mara," he said watching her retreating form. He then followed her out of the practice room, taking the route to his quarters.  
  
At ten minutes before nineteen hundred, the door chime at Leia and Han's quarters chimed. "It's Aunt Mara!" Jaina announced as she opened the door to let her in.  
"Hey, kid," she replied dropping down to hug her soon-to-be niece. She caught a whiff of an aroma coming from the kitchen. "Do my senses deceive me, or is that something edible?"  
"Threepio can cook when he tries to," Leia replied stepping to her and hugging her, an act few people dare to do.  
"I finally found something, with a little help from Karrde, that Luke might like for Christmas," Mara told her.  
"I'm sure he'll like it, whatever it is," Leia commented, an earlier scenario with Luke running through her mind. Didn't she tell Luke the same thing about Mara's necklace? She was interrupted from further musing when Luke entered into the common room after Jaina had let him in.  
"Hey guys," he said in greeting as the three kids rushed up to him. "Dinner almost ready?" he asked his sister as he crossed to Mara and talked silently with her for a couple of moments.  
"Just about," Leia answered him. As she was to about to enter the kitchen to inquire of Threepio, he walked in and announced: "Mistresses and Masters, if you will please convene in the dining room. Dinner is ready to be served."  
"Didn't have to be so formal, Goldenrod," Han grumbled as he and the others "convened" in the dining room.  
Dinner consisted of some type of sausage that was a relative to the nerf. An assortment of fruits and berries were served with the sausage. A small salad was served to each of them. The children thought it disgusting because of "all the green stuff." Then dessert, a chocolate pudding was presented before them. They ate for over an hour, talking and sharing various memories. Mara stayed silent, Leia noticed, taking it all in. Mara eventually joined in, sharing some of her favorite moments, usually embarrassing Luke in the process. It was all good fun.  
  
"I can't wait for the Gift-Giving Jedi to come tonight!" Anakin exclaimed as he washed the pudding off of his hands. He and his siblings had got into a small fight with it.  
"Gift-Giving Jedi. You haven't told me that one yet, Luke," Mara told him.  
"I wanna hear it too!"  
"Want to hear what, Jacen?" Leia asked from behind her sons, Han trailing her.  
"The story of the Gift-Giving Jedi. Mara's never heard before."  
Leia began, "Okay. Sit down everyone, and I shall tell you the story.  
"Eons ago, when the Jedi was starting to flourish across the galaxy displaying their awesome powers, one such individual was uncertain about his gift.  
"'I am not a fighter. I am not a healer. I can't talk well at all. What can I do for the galaxy?' he asked himself.  
"The Jedi thought about it for several years. He then decided to take on a task that no Jedi had ever done. He would give gifts to the children.  
"He started his good deeds on the night of the twenty-fourth day of the last month of the galactic year. He dressed in scarlet red robes, covering his white Jedi tunic. He traveled the galaxy with his ship full of toys, handmade and bought alike, giving them away to children.  
"Eventually, this task got more and more tiring for the Jedi. At Endor, he gathered eight special Ewoks to help him deliver his toys. The Jedi continued this on the same day until he passed from the mortal world.  
"The Force then bestowed upon them a rare and unique gift. It gave him and his Ewok helpers the power to enter the mortal world on the twenty- fourth day of the last month and continue his task. This day became known as Christmas, an ancient Basic word meaning 'Gift Day.'  
"Now, to this day forth, on Christmas Eve night, the whole galaxy awaits the arrival of the Gift-Giving Jedi at their planet. If you look really hard at the right time, you might catch a glimpse of him and his helpers putting gifts under the tree," Leia ended, out of breath.  
"A very interesting story," Mara commented. "I'll have to remember that one so that we can tell our children some day." The last was directed at Luke.  
"No worries, I can help you with it," he answered back.  
"All right guys," Han addressed the children. "Bedtime."  
"Goodnight, Uncle Luke. Goodnight, Aunt Mara."  
"Goodnight guys," both Luke and Mara said to the retreating children.  
  
Christmas morning arrived with snow falling on skyscrapers and the various buildings. All seven persons were up early, eagerly greeting the holiday. At ten hundred, they were all gathering in Han and Leia's common room around the tree.  
Mara walked in with her bag of gifts, surveying the scene with a smile on her face. It seemed that everyone except her noticed that she was standing under mistletoe. She still didn't expect anything when Luke got up and crossed to her. The children were starting to giggle, and Mara still didn't have a clue.  
"Hey Mara! Merry Christmas," Luke said as he walked up to her and promptly kissed her before she could say anything.  
"What was that for?" she asked in surprise.  
"You were standing under mistletoe," Luke said gazing up at the greenery hung over the doorway.  
"So that's what mistletoe is. I wondered about that," Mara exclaimed as Luke led her to the tree where everyone else had gathered. They then began handing out gifts.  
Mara's turn was after Luke's. He gave everybody their gifts, then turned to Mara.  
He pulled out a small box. "Turn around and close your eyes."  
Mara did so, wondering what this was all about. Then she felt something cold hit her neck, making her all the more curious to the mysterious present was.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
Mara opened her eyes and gazed down at the emerald green necklace that he had given her. It was absolutely beautiful. She knew exactly why he had gotten it for her. It gleamed like an emerald fire, the exact color of her eyes.  
She threw herself into Luke's embrace. "Thank you, Luke. It's beautiful. I love it!"  
"I knew you would," Luke said kissing the top of her head. "I believe it's your turn now."  
Mara let go of him and opened her bag of gifts. She handed each of the children their gifts, and gave Han and Leia's theirs.  
"Karrde helped me with your gift, Luke. Rather, he gave me a starting point," she said handing him a holocube. It contained several holos of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. Luke activated the cube and gasped in shock. As did Leia.  
"Mother," they said in unison. It was a picture of their mother standing before the Galactic Senate, making an announcement.  
"Padmé Amidala," Mara supplied as Luke started crying with joy. "There's more on it."  
Luke scrolled through the various pictures, smiling at them all. He was amazed at the resemblance between himself and the younger Anakin Skywalker.  
"That's not all," Mara said when the holo finished. "I scrounged around the library and managed to find a brief biography on her. That's what I was really doing in the library." She handed him the datacard.  
He inserted it in a spare datapad and read the contents to the rest of his family. He finished and looked at Mara. "This is the greatest present anyone could have given me, Mara. I always wanted to know what Mother looked like. Thank you, Mara." He pulled her into another tight hug as "Aw" sounds were emitted by the children.  
Everyone shared in the Christmas spirit, laughing and enjoying their new gifts. Everyone was reminded-or in Mara's case learned-what Christmas was all about: Celebrating the love of family and friends. It was one of the best days of Mara's life. And she knew, that with her new family, her life would only get better and better. And she vowed to enjoy every moment of it.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: There you go! Tell me what you thought of my first story. Your reviews would be extremely helpful! 


End file.
